


De barcas y calderos

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles sobre la tercera generación. Rose, Scorpius, Albus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Libros y espinillas

Scorpius adoraba los libros. Sentarse en la enorme biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, rodeado de ellos hasta el cuello y estar ahí leyendo hasta que su madre lo encontraba y se lo llevaba al baño de las orejas.

Su padre siempre le decía que ser un ratón de biblioteca no era digno de un futuro Slytherin, pero a un así, cuando él se sentaba en sus rodillas y le pedía el último libro de Adalbert Waffing, él suspiraba con resignación, lo ponía en el suelo y se levantaba. En ese momento, Scorpius sabía que había llegado la hora de salir corriendo a ponerse el abrigo y plantarse en la puerta. Porque si le hacia esperar, luego se pasaba todo el día con cara de mal humor y no había manera de convencerle para que le comprara un helado en Florean Fortescue.

Por eso, cuando los excursiones por las mañanas a Flourish y Blotts se acabaron convirtiendo en una costumbre, el joven Malfoy tenía incluso un cojín reservado en una esquina en la sección de Historia de la Magia, para cuando su padre se cansaba de esperarle y se iba a dar una vuelta mientras terminaba.

Por eso aquel día, en el que sus padres ya le habían avisado de que se iban a comprar túnicas de gala para la próxima fiesta de los Smith y de que tardarían, Scorpius no esperaba que alguien estropeara su ideal de tarde perfecta. No obstante, cuando llegó a su cojín, se encontró con que ya había alguien sentado en él. Era una niña, aunque llevara ropa muggle, como solía decir su padre mientras arrugaba la nariz. Estaba leyendo un libro enorme y su pelo, de un color castaño rojizo, le tapaba la cara.

-Disculpa –dijo Scorpius, poniendo la voz de exigencia que le había enseñado a usar su abuela. La niña levantó la cabeza y le miró con sus enormes ojos azules brillantes. Tenía la cara llena de pecas y los dientes delanteros más grandes de lo habitual.

-¿Si? –Preguntó la usurpadora de cojines con voz molesta -¿Querías algo?

-Estás en mi sitio –le indicó Scorpius, como si estuviera señalando una obviedad.

-No veo que tenga nombre –sentenció ella y volvió a bajar la cabeza para seguir leyendo.

-En realidad si que lo tiene, lleva mis iniciales –la niña le miró, esta vez evidentemente molesta y luego bajó la mirada hasta el cojín en el que podían verse en plateado las letras S. H. M.

-¿S. H. M.? –preguntó ella arrugando la nariz.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy –dijo él con voz solemne.

-Yo me llamo Rose Weasley, si quieres te dejo un hueco –le sugirió ella echándose a un lado. Scorpius pensó en negarse, pero algo en la mirada de la pelirroja le sugería que eso sería una mala idea, así que se encogió de hombros y ocupó el espacio que le ofrecía. Después echo un vistazo a lo que leía su ahora, compañera de cojín.

-¿Teoría de defensa mágica? Ya me lo he leído –dijo él, ella le miró extrañada. Como si tener el pelo de color blanco nuclear sugiriera necesariamente tener menos cerebro que un escreguto de cola explosiva, solía pensar Scorpius cuando alguien le miraba así.

-Yo también, pero es la versión ampliada con un apartado extra sobre la importancia de la fuerza del golpe final en la ejecución de hechizos defensivos –le explicó Rose mientras le señalaba el apartado, Scorpius se inclinó hacia el libro para leer la pagina. Podía notar sus ojos clavados en él.

-¿Cuándo entras en Hogwarts? -le preguntó para intentar evadir esa mirada que sospechaba que al final le abriría un agujero en la nuca.

-El año que viene –le respondió ella-. Espero ir a Gryffindor como mis padres. Aunque tampoco me importaría ir a Ravenclaw, como mi tía Audrey.

-Yo también entro el año que viene –el niño intentó encontrar algo del odio que se suponía que debía sentir ante alguien que, según su padre, era tan insignificante que solo aspiraba a entrar a Gryffindor, la casa de los traidores a la sangre, o a Ravenclaw, la casa de los sabihondos repelentes, pero no lo consiguió-. Yo casi seguro que entraré en Slytherin como toda mi familia.

-¡Tu no eres un Slytherin! –exclamó Rose. Al decirlo levantó mucho las cejas- ¡Un Slytherin me habría tirado de una patada y me habría aporreado con el libro!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Le replicó él indignado-. Mi padre lo es y dice que a las señoritas hay que tratarlas con respeto. Excepto si son sangre sucia...

-Mis abuelos por parte de madre son muggles –dijo la niña, mientras levantaba mucho la barbilla como si estuviera orgullosa. Scorpius la miró como si le acabara de decir que tenía tres piernas ¡No podía ser! Los muggles comían carne cruda, y su amigo Elvendork le había contado, que incluso se sentaban todos delante de una caja cuadrada que ellos llamaban teblevisión.

-Ah –le dijo Scorpius, aunque a duras penas pudo articularlo-. Pues encantado de conocerte, nunca había hablado con ningún mestizo -él comenzó a escrutarle la cara, en busca de algo que le indicara sus orígenes muggle, pero los ojos de Rose le devolvían la mirada –No se te nota nada.

Si le preguntas a Scorpius, probablemente te dirá que sabe cuando va a cambiar el tiempo, porque la patada que Rose le pegó en la espinilla después de decir aquella fatídica frase es como una vieja herida de guerra y él jura y perjura, que tiene incluso la huella de la bota en el hueso. Tras dejarlo, en palabras del aludido, herido de por vida, ella se levantó ofendida y se marchó, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

El año siguiente, cuando los dos acabaron montando en la misma barca, él le guiño un ojo, y ella le tiró del bote. Tres meses después en clase de pociones Rose fue a por los ingredientes a la mesa del profesor y cuando volvió Malfoy, como ella le llamaba, estaba sentado en el sitio de Al, saludándole con la mano, mientras que su primo estaba en el suelo. Más tarde, cuando la llevaron al despacho del profesor Longbottom, Rose diría que una furia asesina la había invadido por sorpresa y que no había podido evitar vaciar el caldero sobre su compañero de casa.


	2. Rosa chicle

La base del mundo de Teddy estaba en los colores y nadie mejor que Victoire para entenderlo. Rojo, azul, amarillo, morado, verde, rosa, blanco, negro, marrón, plata, oro, cobre ¿Por qué separarlos si se podían llevar todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué más daba si después parecía que te habías rebozado en ellos?

Los dos habían estado juntos siempre, desde que tenían uso de razón. Como solían decir con voz orgullosa, eran amigos desde el día en que Victoire nació, cuando sus padres descubrieron que la única manera de que dejara de llorar era ver como a Teddy le cambiaba el pelo de color.

Desde aquel momento, la vida de Victoire se había visto envuelta en la vorágine de colores que acompañaba siempre a Teddy. No obstante, ella siempre decía que los veía de forma diferente, y se enfadaba bastante cuando alguien decía que algo era simplemente de azul ¡No! En primer lugar ¿Claro u oscuro? En segundo lugar ¿Cian, turquesa, celeste, aguamarina, cobalto, zafiro? A Vic le encantaba pensar que podría vestirse entera de color azul y no repetir ni un solo tono, de ahí su pasión por el orden por colores.

Teddy, sin embargo, era más una mezcla sin orden ni concierto. Para él, lo maravilloso de los colores era poder ponerte la camiseta verde fluorescente unos pantalones rojos y el pelo azul brillante. Le gustaba saber que tenía algo que ver su madre, la mujer menuda y sonriente que salía en las fotos de la abuela Andrómeda y de la que todo el mundo le contaba historias increíbles. Su padrino siempre le decía que ella nunca pasaba desapercibida, que le gustaba llevar el pelo de color rosa chicle y que sin duda, el hecho de que fuera tan patoso lo había heredado de ella. Los echaba tanto de menos, aunque fuera tan pequeño cuando se habían ido. A veces, la sensación de que le faltaba algo se le echaba encima y hacía incluso que le costara respirar.

Su relación con Vic había sido siempre la de mejores amigos, hasta el día del quince aniversario de la segunda batalla de Hogwarts. El día del catorce cumpleaños de su amiga había una ceremonia conmemorativa en el Gran Comedor, a la que asistían tanto los alumnos actuales del colegio como todo aquel que hubiera vivido los acontecimientos de aquel día. Aunque se había planteado como una fiesta, todo el mundo tenía la mirada triste y pocas ganas de celebrar nada.

Teddy llevaba todo el día huyendo de todo el mundo, para no tener que ver la lástima con la que le miraban. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, todos intentaban consolarle y no entendían que él quería vivir ese día con la mayor normalidad posible, para que pasara rápido. Por eso, después de saludar a Harry, Teddy se deslizó rápidamente hacia la salida y se escabuchó hacia la entrada principal de Hogwarts, donde estaba el monumento a los vencedores de la batalla, un círculo formado por una bruja, un mago, un estudiante del colegio, un gigante, un elfo doméstico y un centauro, todos cogidos de la mano y con expresión fiera en el rostro. Muy despacio, en el pedestal de la estatua iban apareciendo por turnos los nombres de los fallecidos.

El joven Gryffindor se sentó en un banco frente a la estatua con los ojos fijos en ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Por favor, déjame solo Vic –susurró casi sin fuerzas. Esos andares ligeros solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

-Teddy ¡No puedes andar siempre escondiéndote por ahí! –la voz de la Ravenclaw sonaba rota- Y menos sin felicitarme siquiera...

-Lo siento ¿Vale? Se que siempre se me olvida- él seguía de espaldas a ella, sin mirarla.

-No tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan inoportuna y eligiera para nacer el peor día del año –se notaba que intentaba consolarle, o por lo menos, que se distrajera.

-Tú no lo entiendes Vic –una de las lágrimas que intentaba contener se deslizó mejilla abajo.

-Teddy por favor mírame.

Al girar sobre si mismo, Ted Lupin vio unas de esas escenas que se meten en la retina, a Victoire plantada frente a él, con el largo cabello de un color rosa chicle mecido por el viento. El contraste con el vestido de un rosa más oscuro lo dejo clavado en el suelo.

Podría haber reaccionado de muchas formas. Podría haber salido corriendo. pero se sorprendió a si mismo saltando el banco que les separaba y juntando sus labios con los de ella. Sabía dulce, como a miel, y cuando se separó de ella todavía podía notarlo en los labios. Vic le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, empañados por las lágrimas que no llegaban a salir. Él la abrazó y escondió el rostro entre su pelo. En ese preciso instante, cuando aspiró su aroma a fresias, supo que nunca jamás volvería a separarse de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aqui el segundo de la serie. Espero que os haya gustado y si quereis tenerme contenta ya sabeis, dejadme un review.


	3. Potter y el agua

Albus nunca olvidaría ese día. El día en que la vio en medio de esa marea de alumnos de primero. Destacaba entre todos, tan bajitos, porque les sacaba una cabeza, no obstante, ella estaba tan nerviosa o más, se retorcía los manos y daba saltitos de puro nerviosismo.

No habría sabido decir el porqué, pero a sus doce años, jamás se había fijado en una chica y a ella no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus enormes ojos azules verdosos brillaban por la excitación del momento, su piel blanca casi traslúcida, la más pálida que hubiera visto jamás, destacaba entre la muchedumbre.

Él era de segundo y estaba en Gryffindor, como su padre y como su abuelo antes que él, igual que Rose, su prima favorita, y Scorpius el chico raro que andaba siempre detrás de ella y que se había gastado el respeto de James a base de esquivar una broma tras otra.

La ceremonia de selección avanzaba y la chica seguía esperando, los niños se deslizaban uno tras otro hacía el sombrero. ''Que le toque ya'' pensaba Albus, la paciencia nunca había sido lo suyo.

-Schiavone, Elisabetta- dijo al fin el profesor Longbottom y ella se acercó, se tropezó con el primer escalón y casi se cayó, pero al final consiguió mantener la verticalidad. El sombrero permaneció en su cabeza cinco interminables minutos, en los que la chica murmuraba sin cesar, respondiendo a preguntas inaudibles para el resto. Al final, el seleccionador gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!- y Al suspiró de alivio cuando ella se dirigió trastabillando hacia su mesa. La miró mientras se acercaba y vio como se ponía roja mientras todos la saludaban. Finalmentem le pegó un empujón a Phileas Finnigan y dejó un amplio espacio abierto para que ella se sentara.

-Me llamo Albus- le dijo cuando Elisabetta aterrizó a su lado, la aludida se puso muy roja y le sonrió levemente- Pero puedes llamarme Al.

OoOoO

Cuatro años después, Al sabía muchas cosas más de ella, aunque todas había tenido que sacárselas con sacacorchos. Sabía que tenía un nombre tan raro porque su abuelo paterno era italiano. Sabía que era extremadamente torpe y más tímida aún, y que tenía la piel tan pálida que se le transparentaban las venas y el débil sol de Escocia en Junio bastaba para que se quemara.

-¡Buenos días, Eli!- como todas las mañanas, ella estaba enfrascada en terminar los deberes mientras desayunaba- ¡Hola, James!

Su hermano no le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado saludando a su novia con mucha... efusividad. Lily,su hermana pequeña, ponía caras de asco desde el otro lado de la mesa y Rose intentaba por todos los medios esquivar los proyectiles en forma de cereales que Scorpius le lanzaba. Su primo Hugo le hizo un sitio a su lado y él se sentó encantado.

-Buenos días único pariente que se digna a saludar- dijo Al mientras veía como Hugo se metía entre pecho y espalda: tres tostadas, dos platos de huevos revueltos, un vaso de leche, dos de zumo de calabaza, tres trozos de beicon y dos de tarta de melaza, mientras le contaba algo relacionado con los Chudley Cannons.

En aquel momento, llegó el correo. Las lechuzas comenzaron a dejar caer sus paquetes sobre las mesas y Pineapple, la lechuza de la familia, se posó sobre su hombro y dejó caer una gruesa carta.

Como siempre, dentro había una carta para cada uno, Lily cogió la suya rápidamente y James se separó de Gwen para coger la suya, la chica hizo lo propio con la que le tendía su hermano pequeño.

-Malas noticias para ti, James -anunció Gwendolyn Wood con voz fúnebre-. Mi padre dice que le ha contado un hipogrifo que has encontrado la manera de subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Y además -añadió Ben, su hermano pequeño-. Dice que como vuelvas a hacerlo, en cuanto pongas un pie dentro se te caerá la...

-¿Minga a pedazos?- terminó James por él-. que original es tu padre.

-Que asco- se quejó Lily-. Papá se ha enterado de mi ''accidente'' en Pociones el otro día.

Al se dedicó a leer su carta: que si sigue así hijo, que si eres el que mejor se porta de los tres, que si estamos muy orgullosos de ti, la charla de siempre. Un hipido rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, se giró y vió a Eli, que estaba blanca como el papel y tenía la vista clavada en el que papel que tenía entre las manos.

El profesor Longbottom se levantó de la mesa de profesores y se acercó a ella. Le puso la mano en el hombro y se la llevó. Un silencio repentino se extendió por la mesa de Gryffindor, rotó solamente por el ruido de las mandíbulas de Hugo al intentar tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca.

Aquel día, Elisabetta no fue a las clases. No estaba en el comedor durante comida, ni en la biblioteca después de las clases, tampoco la vieron a la hora de la cena. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el jefe de su casa se acercó y les preguntó si sabían donde podía estar.

-Le gusta ir al lago cuando se encuentra mal-respondió Albus, sin importarle que todos le miraran sorprendidos.

Al la vio por primera vez junto al lago el año anterior, estaba buscando un sitio tranquilo para huir de su hermano y de la broma que sabía que le tenía preparada (algo relacionado con sus calzoncillos), cuando al girar un recodo la vio hablando con la gente del agua que vive en el lago negro. Por primera vez en cuatro años, Elisabetta llevaba el pelo suelto, su larga melena ondeaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que no hacía viento. Tenía un color similar a las algas, marrón verdoso. Hablaba en sirénido con un tritón, cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio parado, mirándola con la boca abierta. Se recogió el pelo rápidamente y durante una semana fue incapaz de hablar con él.

El profesor Longbottom salió a buscarla, en esos momentos diluviaba y una espesa niebla lo cubría todo. Neville volvió una hora después con un uniforme femenino empapado, pero ni rastro de la chica.

La directora Sinistra no dejaba de decirles que no se preocuparán, pero una semana después no había ni rastro de Elisabetta y Al sentía que no podía aguantar más sentado sin hacer nada, así que esa tarde se acercó al rincón donde la había visto aquella tarde. Aunque ya no llovía, el cielo plomizo se reflejaba en el lago y corría un viento frío.

El segundo de los Potter se sentó en la orilla del lago, justo sobre la piedra en la que había visto a Elisabetta aquel día y comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, se que es un poco tonto porque ni siquiera se si estás ahí, quizás se me ha metido en la cabeza un torposoplo, o tal vez mi hermano me ha echado algo en la comida que me hace decir cosas raras. El caso, es que vengo aquí para hablar contigo, porque hay una cosa de nada que tengo que contarte. Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas, como dice el abuelo Arthur. Se que suena raro, y probablemente si estás ahí y no tenías pensado salir, probablemente ahora menos-en ese momento una sombra difusa pasó nadando cerca de donde él se encontraba.

''Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras la chica más rara y preciosa que había visto nunca. Supongo que empezaste a gustarme el día que te explotó en la cara una poción relajante y te pasaste toda la tarde riéndote como una loca. Se que suena paranoico, pero lo que más me gusta de ti son tus torpezas, no te vayas a pensar que no me gustan las cosas que haces bien, me encantan tus dibujos, pero aquella vez que te caíste rodando escaleras abajo y tuve que llevarte a la enfermería en brazos me contuve para no besarte, Eli''- la sombra de definió un poco y ahora parecía tener forma humana.

''No se lo que te ha pasado, pero espero que tengas una buena escusa, porque me has hecho pasar la semana más horrible de mi vida, por tu culpa estaba tan distraído que Peeves me cubrió de sangre de dragón (vete a saber de donde la sacó) tres veces. Por favor Eli, vuelve, vuelve y te prometo que haré lo que sea para que la próxima vez que James te tiré bombas fétidas se las acabe tragando''- la sombra permanecía parada frente a él, oculta entre las oscuras aguas del lago.

Albus metió la mano en el agua y al momento notó como una mano fría y con un tacto extraño se la cogía. En un primer momento, tuvo miedo de que la mano tirara y él acabara en el agua, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, se relajó. La sombra ascendió y la cara de Elisabetta emergió de entre las aguas.

Era ella, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo, su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero ahora no era translucida, sino opaca de una blancura marmórea, casi inhumana. Sus ojos parecían haber absorbido todo el color del mundo, el agua del lago parecía de un aburrido tono gris en comparación. Su pelo flotaba alrededor como si fueran algas y observó que la mano que tenía cogida tenia membranas interdigitales. De pronto, le asaltó la sensación de querer darse un chapuzón y se echó hacia delante. Ella colocó su mano libre en su pecho y lo empujó hacía atrás.

-Mi padre ha muerto -dijo ella. En su voz no había ningún destello de emoción, como si con su apariencia humana se hubieran ido también sus sentimientos- No me queda nada en el mundo.

-Estoy yo -le respondio él y en su voz se notan todas las emociones que apenas unos momentos antes gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Ella no respondió, se impulsó hacía arriba y unió sus labios con los suyos. Un beso con sabor a charca y con regusto a barritas de pescado-. Y yo no te voy a dejar.

Albus se quitó la túnica y envolvió con ella a la chica. Ahora podía apreciar las branquias transparentes en su cuello y las pequeñas escamas color carne en su piel. El chico se esforzaba en mirar hacia otro lado, aunque a ella no parecía importarle.

-Mi madre es una sirena- al ver su cara de desconcierto añadió- No una de las británicas, sino de las griegas.

-¿Cómo las de los cuentos muggles?- preguntó Al, Eli asintió, su piel perdía poco a poco su blanco sobrenatural y se iba volviendo más y más humana.

-Soy una semihumana Al, hay cientos de chicas normales detrás de ti en Hogwarts- la Elisabetta de siempre había vuelto casi completamente, los ojos se le humedecieron y se arrebujó aún más en la túnica, como si intentará esconderse.

-Soy el hijo de el-niño-que-vivió, si hay algo que no soy, es normal- ella sollozó y él cubrió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso de verdad, en el que besaba a Eli, la chica capaz de quedarse dormida en medio del gran comedor a la hora de la cena. La chica con los gestos más dulces y torpes al mismo tiempo, respondía a sus labios.

-¿Al?

-¿Sí? -estaba rojísima.

-Yo también te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que hacía un siglo que no lo actualizaba, pero aquí esta. Me he esforzado lo indecible, para que Elisabetta no fuera una Mary-Sue. No sé si lo he conseguido, ya me diréis.
> 
> Al ha salido a su abuela Lily, con el punto merodeador muy suavizado aunque con carácter. Espero que os guste y ¡dejadme un review!


	4. Eres idiota, Potter

-¿Has pensado ya en lo que vas a hacer después del colegio?-Neville, el amigo de sus padres, su jefe de casa, le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa de su despacho.

Él se encogió de hombros y el ceño del simpático y sonriente profesor Longbottom formó una arruga de preocupación.

-Profesor, si no deja de fruncir así el ceño, le saldrán arrugas enseguida y acabará pareciéndose al profesor Binns- su cara se relajó y él se dio cuenta de que intentaba contener una sonrisa.

-James, esto es serio, estás en quinto, tu futuro depende de lo que decidas.

-Había pensado hacer lo mismo que Gwen- dijo con aire resuelto, reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla en actitud chulesca, Neville puso tal cara de sorpresa que James pensó que se le saldrían los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Sanador?- cuando vio la confusión del joven Potter, Neville supo que había metido la pata.

James Sirius Potter paso del desconcierto a la rabia en menos de lo que se tarda en decir snitch, y tardó aún menos tiempo en salir por la puerta dando un portazo, dejando a su pobre jefe de casa con la palabra en la boca.

OoOoO

Gwen había terminado sus deberes de pociones y llevaba un rato en el campo de quidditch, volando para despejarse. En el aire se sentía libre de preocupaciones y de dolores de cabeza, era lo bueno que tenía el haber aprendido a volar en escoba antes de andar.

Estaba a punto de intentar un giro de 360º cuando un gritó interrumpió su concentración.

-¡Eh, tú!- increpándole con furia desde el suelo, James Potter se dirigía hacia ella dando rabiosas zancadas. Al dirigir la escoba hasta el suelo para acercarse a él, vio que tenía toda la cara roja y que parecía más Weasley que nunca.

-¡Y ahora qué te pasa!- le respondió ella también gritando, no iba a ser menos.

-¡Vengo de hablar con Longbottom!- en aquel momento Gwen lo entendió y se puso pálida como la cera- ¿Por qué mierda me has mentido?

-¡No es una mentira es una omisión de información!- replicó ella.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer, mentirme durante el resto de nuestras vidas?- él chico estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Es mi vida!- ahora Gwen también echaba chispas, se irguió en la escoba y utilizó aquel tono de voz autoritario que había heredado de su padre- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme como debo vivirla!

-¡Lo habíamos hablado!

-¡No! - le corrigió Gwen- Tú hablaste y me obligaste a escucharte.

Y dando por terminada la conversación, se bajó de la escoba y se metió en los vestuarios, con la barbilla bien alta y esa cara de Déjame en paz o muere.

OoOoO

-No es tan difícil- estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama de Roxanne Weasley y su voz sonaba ahogada por las lágrimas- No le estoy pidiendo que acepte que me corte las piernas, ni que me tire de la escoba voluntariamente, simplemente quiero ser sanadora. Quiero salvar vidas ¿Tan horrible es?

-Pues claro que no- le contestó su amiga- Pero ya sabes cómo es James...

-¿Más idiota que un gnomo?- la cortó Gwen.

-Eso también, pero sobre todo, lento de reflejos. Ha perdido el culo por ti desde que te vio volar por primera vez en la clase de vuelo. Se peleó con aquellos Slytherins en tercero porque uno dijo que Eleanor Nott tenía las rodillas más bonitas que tú.

-Eso ya lo sé- susurró ella entre hipidos.

-¿Que tiene un fetiche con tus rodillas?- preguntó Roxanne sorprendida.

-No, que siempre he sido su debilidad. Se encargó de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que me enterara.

-Ni siquiera ha aceptado que te cortaras el pelo en tercero, aunque te sentara genial y ya te haya crecido.

-No me lo corte por gusto, Peeves me tiró un caldero de chicle mágico encima, casi me lo tuve que rapar al cero...

-Mi primo te tiene en un pedestal, eres su diosa particular, para él es como si de repente le hubieras dicho que tienes una nariz en la espalda o que el quidditch se juega con seis bludgers.

-Con lo tozudo que es nos podemos morir esperando a que entre en razón.

-Habló Miss Primero Abro la Boca y Luego Pienso -exclamó Roxanne, enarcando una ceja.

-De verdad que no se por qué dices eso, yo soy una persona muy razonable y muy sensata.

-Si claro, por supuesto. ''Gwen si te subes al tejado de la torre de astronomía podrías caerte'', historia de como Gwendolyn Katherine Wood se partió una pierna, un brazo y dos costillas -Roxanne tenía pinta de estar pasándoselo la mar de bien.

-Eso forma parte de mi valentía de Gryffindor -le respondió ella, en su voz se notaba el orgullo herido.

-¿Valentía? Pero si te dan miedo las mariposas -Roxanne se rió al ver a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Eso son calumnias y difamaciones -dijo Gwen poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Sabes que es verdad -exclamó la Weasley, abrió la boca para añadir algo pero en ese momento un almohadón le impactó en la cara y las dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de cosquillas aderezada con golpes de almohada de vez en cuando.

-Roxy -exclamó Gwen un rato después, cuando las dos estaban sin aliento tumbadas sobre la cama-. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-No es eso -respondió la otra-. Es que tu eres muy fácil de contentar.

OoOoO

-No entiendo lo que le pasa a tu hermana, de verdad- siempre que James estaba preocupado, ocupaba (literalmente) la cama de su hermano Albus. Ben, el hermano pequeño de Gwen, levantó la mirada de la revista de quidditch que estaba leyendo.

-¿Pero es que la has entendido alguna vez?- ironizó el chico.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-le preguntó James, haciendo caso omiso de la pulla.

-Por supuesto -respondió él-. Lo decidió cuando tenía cinco años, y cuando mi padre intentó que cambiara de opinión, hizo que sus petunias volaran por los aires.

-No lo entiendo, es la mejor cazadora de todo Hogwarts ¿Por qué iba a querer dedicarse a otra cosa?- el mayor de los Potter resopló con frustración.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido, que a lo mejor el problema no está en mi hermana?

-¿Y en quien iba a estar si no? -James era un buen golpeador, pero el pensar nunca había sido lo suyo.

-Tal vez… no sé ¿En ti?- el chico lo miró durante un momento, con expresión desconcertada, y luego se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama de su hermano.

-Imposible, te ha sentado mal la cena -concluyó poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza y clavando la mirada en el techo de la habitación.

Ben se dio por vencido y volvió a su revista y James empezó a jugar con la pulsera de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca. Gwen se la había regalado el verano anterior, en las cuatro cuencas de madera pintadas con los colores de Gryffindor estaba escrito el nombre de su novia ''Mira que eres egocéntrica, me regalas una pulsera con tu nombre'' ''Es para que no te pierdas, idiota, como las chapas de los perros muggles'' y después lo había besado. Ese había sido el primer beso después de todo un verano separados, aun le parecía sentir las chispas.

-¡Otra vez aquí!- por alguna razón que su hermano no entendía, a Albus le sentaba fatal que James se tumbara en su cama. Acababa de entrar por la puerta y sus ojos ya lo estaban fulminando.

-¡Un respeto al primogénito!- le gritó él en respuesta, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y corría hacía la puerta dejando a su hermano menor con la cama totalmente desecha y la palabra en la boca.

OoOoO

Gwen llevaba una semana sin mirarle siquiera ¡Una semana! Y mira que se había esforzado, se las había apañado para poner el colegio patas arriba: había teñido el agua del lago de color rosa y pintado al calamar gigante como a un drag queen, y aún así, ella no se había dignado ni a mirarlo. Ni un mísero ''Bien hecho Potter'' o un minúsculo ''Te has pasado idiota''. En aquel momento, estaba sentada en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando despreocupadamente con Fred Weasley, entre risas y bromas. James sabía que los dos se conocían desde que eran pequeños, pero aún así no podía evitar la sensación de que su primo le estaba quitando a la novia.

''Bueno campeón ya está bien de compadecerse'' se dijo a sí mismo, la sonrisa perfecta de Fred brillaba con luz propia y sus ojos azules resplandecían sobre su piel morena. Cuando se inclinó hacia Gwen para susurrarle algo al oído, James tuvo ganas de cometer un primocidio.

Todo cambió en clase de pociones, cuando el profesor Boom (la similitud de su apellido con la onomatopeya de las explosiones es pura coincidencia) decidió que era un buen momento para practicar los filtros curativos por parejas. Antes de que el profesor terminara la frase, James ya se había colocado con aire inocente detrás de Gwen y se mostró muy sorprendido cuando el profesor los colocó como pareja.

-Potter eres un acosador -le escupió la chica en cuanto los dos estuvieron frente al caldero.

-¿Ahora soy Potter? Porque creo recordar que normalmente me llamas James, y la semana pasada detrás de la torre de lechucería... -antes de poder terminar la frase el pie de Gwen impactó contra un punto peligrosamente cerca de su hombría y se vio obligado a doblarse sobre si mismo.

-Cierra la boca- la mirada de Gwendolyn Wood podría matar a un basilisco.

James trató de comportarse, de verdad que si. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, que no fueron suficientes para evitar un detalle crucial, su patosidad crónica en Pociones. Gwen se dio la vuelta para poner el asfódelo en la balanza y cuando se giró, James tenía el bote de Coles Masticadoras Chinas vacío en la mano y miraba el peligrosamente burbujeante caldero con expresión horrorizada.

-¡No te puedo dejar solo! ¡Serás id...-la explosión del caldero ahogó el insulto que empezaba a salir de sus labios. Después, le resultaba bastante difícil pensar siquiera en despotricar contra él con la boca llena de poción verde y viscosa.

La mezcla tardo menos de diez segundos en solidificarse, dejándolos a los dos con aspecto de estar atrapados en un montón de mocos de gigante secos. Completamente rígidos se los tuvieron que llevar a los dos a la enfermería, donde Pippa Pomfrey casi se desmayó del susto al verlos.

La nieta de la anciana señora Pomfrey tardó casi dos horas en sacarlos, y aún así, su piel quedó de un malsano tono verde. Gwen le miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular, pero aún así James no pudo evitar que una risa floja empezara a sacudirlo. La cara de mala hostia de la chica se incrementó y con ella las carcajadas del joven Potter. Ella clavó la mirada en la ventana para intentar ocultar la sonrisa que se empezaba a extender por su cara.

-Pero mira que eres...- antes de que terminara el insulto James se adelantó y entre carcajadas puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Idiota? -le dijo él terminando su frase- Es posible, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si yo soy lo más de lo más! - y los dos rompieron a reír de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. En este capítulo, el último de momento, os presento a mi pequeña pollina, Gwen. Este personaje sale en el primer fic que subí a Fanfiction de Harry Potter, y se la menciona en el segundo y en el tercero...
> 
> Gracias a mi pequeña Sally, a laindignada, y a mi mas pequeña Eis. Besos a las tres. Y también a Cristina Weasley, por esas largas conversaciones por PM en las que se traga todas mis chorradas.
> 
> Y a mis anonimos lectores, dejad reviews o iré a vuestras casas a tocar canciones de la tuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aqui el primero de mi serie de drabbles sobre la tercera generación, espero que os guste y que me dejeis reviews, porque si no tendré que ir afilando el cuchillo...


End file.
